Knock Knock Milady! This is the police!
by Dasmara
Summary: This is the story of a badass red head cop and a sweet blonde psychology student. Add mix of their confidants, friends and family into the mix? Chaos would be the one word description...Join the crew of SnS in this alternate reality where their focus doesn't revolve around cooking school and shokugeki but their daily life! Rating may change in the future (AU)
1. Prologue?

Its currently calm and relaxing springtime on Tokyo, students went to school, business started as usual and nothing major of note currently happening. It seems the city was in peaceful state, what a great start for the first day of spring season. Inside a family's restaurant in the downtown of Tokyo, a man named Yukihira Souma sat while a plate of steak that was his lunch was served in front of him, he then looked at the waitress besides him who served his iced tea. After saying thanks, the waitress left while smiling and right then he saw the person that sit next to his seat.

A blonde girl with waist long hair, with gorgeous amethyst colored eyes, a face worthy of Aphrodite herself was seated beside him while typing on the laptop that she brought with her. She wore cream colored sweater, white knee length skirt and black plumps. She's a bit stressed as Souma could tell the slight signs of her furrowing eyebrows, the constant tongue clicking and even the way she frowned…The girl was not having a good time.

Souma couldn't just straight up approached the girl and asked her what's wrong, on this day and age it could be mistaken as hitting on someone instead of being genuinely concerned fellow human being. Oh well, Souma shrugged as he started digging on his lunch. Cutting a piece of the meat, he ate it and savored the awesome feeling of the well done steak…But despite all of his efforts to enjoy his lunch, he couldn't helped himself to always stared back at the stranger besides him…Call it bullshit, but somehow, Souma didn't like the fact that she looked so troubled. Perhaps a Good Samaritan like him could help a bit? Might as well try.

"…Rough day, miss?" Souma asked to the girl.

The girl looked to Souma's direction, she took a proper look at the stranger beside her. He had spiky red medium hair, a little scar split his left eyebrow, golden colored eyes and a roguish smile as he sat there while his head turned at her. He wore a white shirt with black tie, dark blue pants, black shoes, dark blue jacket hanged on his wooden chair. Man, he could be categorized handsome enough to be a model. The girl smiled a bit as she leaned back on her own chair, maybe chatting with strangers would be the break she needs.

"Yeah…My professor was being annoying at the start of semester, she gave us this free research task then sent us off" The girl said while frowning a little.

"Free research huh? There's a lot of things that you could put on paper on this world" Souma said while smiling.

"I know, it's just a bit hard to…find the right topic, I guess" The girl said to Souma.

"Really? Well, what major are you?" Souma asked the girl.

"Psychology" The girl simply answered.

"Whoa, that's quite heavy…How about, the soothing effect of jazz music that played on this restaurant?" Souma gave a suggestion.

It's true that the restaurant she currently seated inside played some slow relaxing jazz instrumental, but she's been so hell-bent on finishing her task that she didn't noticed it. The girl thought for a bit and perhaps it's not a bad idea for a ten page essay, she might just be able to finish this task of hers. The girl nodded her head as she pulled out a small notebook and a pen, she then looked at Souma who took another bite of the steak.

"It's a good suggestion…May I bother you a bit? I would like another person opinion on this too" The girl asked Souma.

"Ah sure, just let me finish this first so we could talk, alright?" Souma said while grinning.

"Alright" The girl said while smiling a bit.

The girl looked at Souma as he devoured his lunch as quickly as he could yet kept it civilized enough not to be seen as savagely act, the girl then inspected Souma. He looked young, as young as her even, but it seemed he's already working…What could his profession be? He dressed like an office worker, could he be an intern on some company? The possibility was quite high, yet she could just ask that later. Maybe she should focused herself on this task of her first. Souma finished his lunch and took gulped down his iced tea, he put everything down and then faced his chair toward the girl.

"So, let's start this discussion" Souma said while smiling.

"Right. Are you a fan of Jazz genre?" The girl asked Souma.

"I do like it" Souma answered.

"What do you feel when you heard Jazz song? In general" The girl continued.

"It does gave multiple effects. For example, slow Jazz music like this? Man, it's soothing to hear it during lunch break like this. If I'm full, I could really fall asleep in here" Souma said while smirking.

"I have to agree with you on that" The girl said while smiling.

Souma may not be a diehard music enthusiast but he sure know his stuff, his job would sometimes be boring enough for him to listened couple of music to ignore the boredom. It's no surprise that he was quite knowledgeable regarding music in general, though he's not an expert at least he could gave a well-structured opinion about it.

"But some other Jazz subgenre like Acid Jazz? That could really pumped your soul up! You ever heard one?" Souma asked while grinning.

"No, I haven't, is it good?" The girl asked curiously.

"I have to say most of them. The thing about Acid Jazz? It pumped you up in a good way, I don't know about the others but hearing Acid Jazz really gave me the urge to dance. There's this mysterious beat in it that could get you hooked up, generally I remember the rhythm for the songs I've heard!" Souma said to the girl.

"Could you recommend me one?" The girl asked while smiling.

"I'd say, Last Surprise. Try to look that up, it's good" Souma said as he leaned on his seat.

"Thank you for the suggestion" The girl said as she noted it down.

"Anytime…Then again, everyone have their own preferences so you'd be the judge" Souma said while shrugging.

The girl beside Souma was actively noting down on what Souma had said, she was enthusiastic to learn more and she's not shy to ask a stranger like him for his opinion…Well, she aimed to graduate with good scores and lots of experience so something like this would do her good in the future. The girl got back on the discussion, perhaps this time she could change the topic into broader sense.

"…Music have always been a part of our culture, human culture as a whole. No matter where you go, everybody at least know the concept of music" The girl said to Souma.

"Hmm, you're right. You could go anywhere on this world and you will stumble upon music…It served as a lot of things. Entertainment, history record or even war cry, music served a lot of purpose…Some speculate it as a tool to influence others" Souma said with his right hand on his chin.

"To think it's been around us for so long, it's like music have become an inseparable culture of ours. A lot of genres also emerged as our civilization progressed, there's so many subgenres now that it actually gave me a headache sometimes" The girl said while smiling.

"I know, there's so many of them…I usually stick with rock, jazz or even classic. How about you?" Souma asked the girl curiously.

"Classic and pop, I listened to those more often that others" The girl said while smiling.

"Ah, both of us listened to classics" Souma said as he grinned.

Man! This girl's smile was a lethal weapon! She could disarmed and put any man down with that sweet smile of hers! Who was she? Souma wondered. A girl this beautiful, possessing sweet smile not appearing on mass media? Impossible. If she aimed to be a model, Souma sure that she would hit it off well enough that she'll be a super model in no time. Oh well, no point in asking that to stranger and it would be rude to do so.

"Did you go to karaoke often?" Souma asked the girl.

"No, only when my friends asked me to come…I'm not that confident in my singing voice, even when my friends told me I was good at it" The girl said while smiling uncomfortably.

"Is that so" Souma said while humming.

"Yeah…You came here often?" The girl changed the topic.

"On occasions, why?" Souma asked back.

"I'll be honest, you seemed like the type to know a lot of things. Speaking with you might help me a lot with my task" The girl said honestly.

Well, well, well, this girl was surely straight forward with her intention and Souma couldn't helped himself approving that. Though will he have the time to accompany a college student like her with his job? Maybe on lunch break, he wasn't sure about other time. Also there's this impression of her about him, sure he may seemed to know a lot of things…But Souma wasn't sure that all knowledge he had would be beneficial for her…

"Is that how you see me? Well thanks, really. I must say that I can't really help when it concerns psychology though!" Souma said while grinning.

"Oh no need! Maybe about something relatable, like your opinion on some topics? That would be more than enough for me" The girl said while smiling.

"If our path crossed again, sure. I don't mind helping you out…Oh yes, we haven't introduced each other aren't we?" Souma asked the girl.

"Right! I'm Nakiri Erina, 3rd year student on Psychology major, Tokyo U" Erina said while smiling.

Nakiri Erina, did he ever heard that name before? Among his school friends? Among his acquaintances? No, Souma didn't think so. This was the first time he met this girl, but somehow she resembled someone he knew…Maybe his brain was overthinking things or his lunch had been drugged, Souma discarded the thought and he introduce himself.

"And I'm-"

"There you are!" Someone suddenly said.

A blonde Caucasian looking young man said to Souma who looked back at the blonde guy, he had blue eyes and displeased look painted on his face. Souma cocked his eyebrows before his eyes widened, Souma reached for something on his hanged jacket. Erina curiously looked and saw what Souma held, it was a radio. Souma checked on the device before he grinned sheepishly at the blonde guy who facepalmed.

"Goddamnit Souma! Do I always have to remind you about not putting your radio on silent?!" The blonde guy said.

"Oh come on Takumi, The Jazz music in here is so relaxing! Radio chatter would ruin it!" Souma said while smiling.

"Relaxing my ass! We got a situation! Highway chase, Akira and Ryou already went ahead of us! Suspect is armed, better be ready for some shootout" Takumi said while still frowning.

Erina's eyes went wide at the mention of 'suspect' and 'shootout', she inspected the man named Takumi that stood behind Souma. He wore the same outfit like Souma but with jacket on, now she understood that both Souma and Takumi were what society called as Police Officers. The probability of them being partners was quite high too, Souma scratched his hair as he sighed.

"Ah man, can't one day goes without something going wrong on this city? Guess not eh…Sorry about that, Nakiri but it seems the discussion will end here for now" Souma said to Erina.

"Alright, wait! What's your name?" Erina asked Souma, she want to know his full name.

"Oh yeah, I'm Yukihira Souma. Feel free to call me Souma though, I don't mind…Nice meeting you, Nakiri" Souma said while grinning.

"Likewise, Yukihira-kun" Erina said while smiling.

Souma put on his dark blue jacket that covered his white shirt, he buttoned the jacket before he took the equipment that he put on the seat beside him. A belt with pistol holster, some pouch, radio and lastly, Police hat. Souma put everything on before he laid the money on the table, he nodded his head to Erina as he stood up.

"Until we meet again!" Souma said then started running.

With that, Souma and Takumi dashed out of the restaurant and disappear in the crowd of people on the sidewalk…Now Erina knew about Souma being a police officer, she shot a look at the owner of the restaurant who just came out from the kitchen. A young man with light orange hair and blue eyes, he barely got a glimpse on Souma and Takumi running out of the store. The restaurant owner then looked at Erina who still staring at the entrance.

"Ah, Erina-kun! Didn't know you're coming" The man said.

"I have the time to stop by…Just have little chat with a police officer" Erina said as she smiled.

"Oh, you mean Souma-kun?" The man mentioned Souma.

"Satoshi-senpai, you know him?" Erina asked with widened eyes.

"I went to the same high school as him, quite a lively guy, he could befriend everyone in a heartbeat" Satoshi said while smiling.

"I think so too…" Erina said while smiling a bit.

Satoshi's opinion mirrored hers, Yukihira Souma seemed to be the happy go lucky everybody's my friend type of person. Erina glanced at the note she took and she started working on her task, she now have enough material to finish the damn essay. Erina typed as her mind backtrack to the even that happened few minutes ago, that man surely will be remembered by her. She'll make sure to stay on Satoshi's restaurant if she ever got stuck on hard task like this again, maybe he could help her…Little did Erina knew, that's only the start on the tale of how her young adult years got tangled alongside the red head cop in their adventures bounded by fate.

.

Meanwhile, a modified car raced through the highway on Tokyo. It's a heavily modified black Mazda RX-8, behind it were two police cars that actively pursued the car. Takumi clicked his tongue as he saw that the passenger of the car they chased stuck his body out of the car, what he carried on his hand was a MAC-10 Sub Machine gun.

"Hang on!" Takumi said out loud.

Takumi successfully made the car dodged incoming torrent of .45 ACP bullets fired by the suspect, Souma who sat beside Takumi yawned which caused Takumi to popped a vein. Seriously! They're in high speed chase with armed suspect like this and Souma had the audacity to yawn? Did he take this job seriously? Takumi was about to yell at Souma before he noticed that Souma stared at the black Mazda with calculative gaze, Souma then looked at Takumi while opening the car's window on his side.

"Get ready! A curve around half kilometers away!" Souma said to Takumi.

"For what!? I could drive just fine!" Takumi asked Souma.

"I'm about to get that guy stuck on hospital!" Souma said.

"You forget that our order is to restrain them!" Takumi said.

"Being strapped into bed with IV drip and eating through straw is still considered as restrain!" Souma said while grinning.

But nevertheless, Takumi went with Souma's plan because deep inside Takumi knew that somehow whatever bat shit insane plan that Souma just concocted on the spot would work. It always did in the past, Souma stuck his body out of the car and took out a Glock 26 handgun from his belt. Souma disengaged the safety and he carefully aimed at the Mazda's rear tire, just as the car drifted in a tight corner of Tokyo's highway, Souma grinned.

"Gotcha you predictable shit!" Souma said then squeezed his gun's trigger.

BANG!

* * *

_**Alright…that's a wrap for introduction. Just got this idea today, felt like sharing it and voila. Not the best introduction to the story, but it's something ahahahaha. The other characters would made their appearance in future chapters…Until next time! Oh and I don't own Shokugeki no Souma!**_

_**Dasmara**_


	2. Planning and interrogation

Souma whistled as he walked toward a crashed black Mazda RX8 near one of the highway tunnels on Tokyo, that crashed was caused by him though. After Souma shot the rear tire of the drifting car, it spun out of control before it hit the entrance of the tunnel highway. Souma stood around thirty meters away from the crashed vehicle when Takumi approached him from behind, he had a radio on his left hand and an M9 Berretta Handgun on his right.

"I've called the ambulance, they'll be here in three minutes" Takumi said to Souma.

"Nice…are they alive?" Souma asked Takumi.

"…I thought you'll check them out?" Takumi asked with half closed eyes.

"Not without backup of course! Hey Ryou! Akira!" Souma called.

Two young man approached Souma and Takumi from the side. Kurokiba Ryou, a man with lethargic looking face with medium black hair alongside his auburn eyes and Hayama Akira, tanned skinned man with shoulder length white hair complemented with emerald eyes. Both had their own reaction as they approached the other two, Ryou sighed as he approached while Akira facepalmed.

"…Souma, this kind of behavior could get us all an earful from the chief!" Akira said to Souma.

"Nah, he won't! Don't worry! You know he appreciated real result!" Souma said while grinning.

"…You called our suspects being half dead as a result?" Ryou said as he stared at the crashed car.

"…Technically, he isn't wrong" Takumi muttered out loud.

"Anyway, let's check the suspects first" Akira said.

"Agreed" Takumi said.

Ryou took out his M9 Berretta while Akira took out his Glock 17, the four of them spread themselves into single line as they slowly approached the crashed car with guns drawn. Takumi crouched as he approached the car from behind and he grabbed the doors handle, as soon as Souma nodded his head Takumi opened the door and Souma, Akira and Ryou pointed their guns toward the occupants which were…unconscious? None of them made any attempt to move, Takumi proceeded to check their pulse.

"…Man" Takumi muttered.

"What, they're dead?" Akira asked Takumi.

"Shit" Ryou simply said.

"No…Both of them lived, only lost consciousness!" Takumi said while frowning.

"It wasn't much!" Souma said while grinning.

"Save your excitement, Souma. They could still die on their way to hospital" Akira said as he grabbed the suspect.

"Ah, you're right" Souma said as he helped Akira.

They dragged two unconscious man out of the wrecked car, Souma then inspected them. The suspects were both male, around mid-twenties, Asian. Takumi searched the car and he took a MAC-10, several spare magazines and what appeared to be a packaging stored on the dashboard. He took the packaging and tossed it toward Akira who caught it effortlessly, produced small pocket knife, stabbed into the packaging and took out some white powder…

"Drugs?" Ryou asked as he checked the car further.

"Obviously. Its cocaine, around a kilogram of it…Are there more?" Akira asked.

"Not that I can see, might want to examine this wreckage further back in the lab" Takumi said.

"Hey guys? You all need to see this!" Souma said.

Takumi, Ryou and Akira approached Souma who held the right hand of the suspect. There's a tattoo of a raven standing on a goat skull, Ryou then immediately checked the other suspect and he had the same tattoo on his right hand. Both Akira and Takumi looked at each other before they nodded, they knew this case would go big in no time.

"…This tattoo again" Ryou said.

"Yeah, it's been on the last five case too yet we don't have any Intel about them" Akira said.

"I don't like this" Ryou said.

"For real, something is not right" Takumi said.

Before they could inspected the scene further, the ambulance as well several police car arrived. News van also started to converge on the location too, the police that just arrived had to control the crowd but one person walked toward the four of them. He's an old man with grey hair, imposing body, elderly red eyes and amazing beard. Dressed in police commissioner uniform, he walked toward the four police with mix of pride and amusement.

"This is why you four were my 'go to' unit when situation like this exist" The old man said.

"To be fair, we only stopped a speeding car, which happened to carried guns and drugs on it" Souma said.

"Yes, but, other officers would probably engaged in a long chase instead putting a stop to it soon" The old man said as he walked toward the suspect.

"…Did he just indirectly called us reckless?" Takumi asked Akira while whispering.

"No shit" Akira whispered while frowning.

The old man crouched, he inspected the unconscious suspects which were already handcuffed. He inspected the right hand immediately and grimaced, his suspicion were proven true. The old man stood up and faced the four police who were looking at him.

"…I don't like this, these signs are everywhere yet we couldn't find any worthy clue to pursue it" The old man said.

"What do we do, sir?" Akira asked the old man.

"For now I want you four to remain on stand-by, I've sent our Intel specialist to the field days ago. Once he report back, you four will immediately goes to action. Am I clear?" The old man said to four of them.

""""Yes sir""""

.

Nakiri Erina arrived at her home at dusk, she's tired and want to spend the rest of the day relaxing on her own home. Erina opened the door, she took off her shoes and walked toward the living room. She saw middle aged woman with blonde hair seated on the couch and watching TV while wearing red shirt and black pants, she heard Erina's footsteps and turned around. She's Nakiri Mana, Erina's mother who worked as office manager and she was currently enjoying a cup of tea.

"Ah darling, you're back so late! I was about to call you" Mana said to Erina.

"College task, I was so engrossed on it that I didn't notice its dusk already" Erina said as she joined Mana.

"Ho? It's good to know you're being diligent as always" Mana said while smiling.

"Yes, but today I won't be able to finish it soon without help" Erina said as she sat.

"Really?" Mana asked.

The TV showed news channel about a crash on the highway's tunnel, as soon she heard that Erina immediately paid attention to the TV. Mana was about to asked more before she noticed Erina's focus were directed to other things before she also watched the TV, the camera footage shown the previous old man as he was surrounded by camera flashes and reporters.

"Senzaemon-san, what's your take on this accident?" One reporter asked him.

"This was no accident, this was an attempt to stop a suspect from running away and we succeed without them losing their lives" Senzaemon replied.

"Who was the one that stopped them?" Another reporter asked Senzaemon.

"The police of course, now I have to get back to the station. We will hold press conference to talk about this issue further tomorrow, excuse me. Souma! Takumi! Get the suspects in the car now!" Senzaemon said to someone behind them.

Erina's eyes went wide as the camera panned upon the two police officers that she met earlier this afternoon, she recognized that red head cop the most as he cockily grinned while manhandling the suspect. So, he succeeded in stopping them.

"…Yukihira-kun" Erina unconsciously said his name.

"Hmm? Oh that red head cop? You know him?" Mana asked Erina.

"We met this afternoon, I saw him going to handle the chase and he succeeded" Erina said to Mana.

"I see…And father knows him too" Mana said as she looked at Senzaemon.

"It seems so…Huh? Wait, is that Kurokiba-kun?!" Erina said out loud.

Erina saw the lethargic looking police walked while carrying the bagged evidences with Akira as they got inside the cars, they immediately took off presumably to the station as Senzaemon leave the other police to secure the area. Erina rose from her seat and she took off to her room, leaving Mana staring with cocked eyebrows before she shrugged and switched the channel. Erina entered her bedroom, put her bag down, took her phone out and she called someone. It took a while before the person she called responded and it's loud.

"Aw come on! It's just a tiny explosion!" A girl said.

"…What you consider tiny almost got me bald with that ball of flame! Gosh! I'm going to clean up, you fix this mess!" A male said.

"Fine…Oh, hi there Erina! Sorry, I'm in a bit of accident here" The previous girl said.

Nakiri Alice, Erina's white haired and crimson blood eyed cousin who hailed from Denmark and stayed on Japan since high school. An expert who dwelled within the realm of science, add the fact that she's a daredevil to a degree had resulted in her participating in lots of dangerous experiment…the pay was good so she considered that a win-win situation…Her boyfriend was quite exasperated with that though.

"What happened?" Erina asked.

"Ah the usual! None of my lab mates can handle a bit of alcohol accidently poured on the burner!" The girl said.

"…I guess we're in luck that you're not training to be a nuclear scientist, Alice" Erina said while smiling.

"Rude! Anyway, what can I help you with?" Alice asked Erina.

"You never told me that your boyfriend is a cop" Erina said to Alice.

"Did I? Oh silly me! I must've forgot!" Alice said cheekily.

"I saw him along with grandfather on a news coverage few minutes ago, I never knew they also work together" Erina said to Alice.

"Now that I also didn't know…Ryou, I will talk some sense into you about the meaning of word 'report'" Alice said while grumbling.

Erina's grandfather was the old man who appeared on TV before, Nakiri Senzaemon the head of Tokyo Police Department. Erina didn't even knew the fact that Kurokiba Ryou, Alice's boyfriend since high school was a police officer. Granted, Ryou and her had known each other since high school but she never asked about his current occupation…Erina felt a bit bad, she should've paid more attention to her friends.

"Fufufu, anyway, you best finish there and go home, Alice" Erina said while smiling.

"Oh, my dear cousin is worried about me! That's as rare as the sun eclipse!"

"Oh you! Be grateful that I at least paid attention to you!" Erina retorted while smiling.

"Hahahaha! That's not all you're calling me for, isn't it?" Alice asked in tone full of suspicion.

"Ugh, you're sharp when it comes to this thing" Erina lamented while frowning.

"Who can blame you really? It's my natural talent! If I wanted to, I could probably become the greatest detective known in Japan history!" Alice said in haughty tone.

"Toppling even Konan Edogawa? Really?" Erina asked while smiling amusedly.

"Let's be grateful that he's fictional! So, spill it! What can your dear cousin help with?" Alice asked Erina.

Alice was known to be devil incarnate eighty percent of the time, but the rest of twenty percent she could be categorized as the caring big sister mode. Alice may love to tease Erina every chance she got but when she's required to be serious or dependable, then she'll become one…

"Have you ever met with Ryou's police friends?" Erina asked Alice.

"Of course I have. And?" Alice asked back.

"Did you happen to know a cop with red hair and golden eyes?" Erina described Souma.

"Ah…Yukihira Souma. My kind of guy" Alice said to Erina.

"…I thought you already had Ryou" Erina cocked her eyebrows.

"No, not like that. I mean, someone I could go along with five seconds into meeting him. It's not just me though, he even managed to befriend everyone easily and you know I'm hard to please when it concerns my friendship circles!" Alice said to Erina.

Well Alice got a point, she's quite picky with her friendship. Only few could handle the 'real' Nakiri Alice and those guys would be categorized as her friends almost immediately, so Erina could safely concluded that Souma was patient and possessed high tolerance.

"He's a cool guy, handsome and girl, I've seen him shirtless already and my god those muscles!" Alice said cheekily.

"How did you know that?" Erina suspiciously asked.

"We met at the pool?" Alice asked innocently.

"Figures…I've met him this afternoon, on Satoshi-senpai's café. He helped me with my task" Erina said to Alice.

"A Good Samaritan like him had big heart of course, I've seen that trait as soon as I met him. Curious on this guy, aren't you?" Alice asked Erina.

She's a sniper that always targeted her enemies vital point, because that's how Erina would interpreted how skillfully Alice hit the spot…

"N-N-No! I forgot that I haven't said thank you for helping me, i-it's not like I'm interested in him!" Erina denied all too quickly while stammering.

"You and your tsundere bullshit Erina! Come on! You're twenty one already! It's not a sin for getting attracted to hot guy like him!" Alice said in 'here we go again' tone.

"Don't start, Alice! Being friends would do me just fine!" Erina said while frowning.

"Mou! Alright, how about we met him?" Alice suggested.

"What? Meeting him!?" Erina asked Alice.

"You already did once" Alice said in 'matter of fact' tone.

"I just want to say thank you, his number would be enough!" Erina reasoned.

"Nah girl, there's this thing called process here. You could meet him tomorrow, say thank you, maybe treat him to a drink then you asked his number! Come on! We're on 21st Century already, even girls could make their moves without being judged!" Alice said to Erina.

What was her cousin tried to pull off now? Erina always had some sort of 'apprehension' whenever Alice concocted a plan, but after thinking it clearly Erina was sure that Alice only had her best interest at heart. Besides, she kind of want to meet him again, get to know him better and with Alice being her cousin who also knew him would be the leverage she could use.

"…Fine, I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go with your plan" Erina said then sighed.

"The world must be ending, Nakiri Erina agreed with me!?" Alice said in mock surprise tone.

"I'm hanging up!" Erina raised her voice.

"Alright alright! Chill! Look, tomorrow is Saturday which means you don't have classes as an excuse to chicken out! I'll ask Ryou if Souma is interested with a bit of outing" Alice said to Erina.

"Okay, fine, just…One thing" Erina said to Alice.

"What?" Alice asked Erina.

"No nightclubs" Erina stated.

"Tch, you got me! Fine, let's meet at a family friendly restaurant or something" Alice said in defeated tone.

"Alright, thank you, Alice" Erina said while smiling.

"Anything for my cute cousin, later!" Alice ended the call.

.

"Souma, I don't think you should come to the interrogation" Akira said to Souma.

"What? I'm a people person, Akira, I got this on the bag" Souma said while grinning.

"Your cockiness doesn't reassure me!" Akira said with a frown.

"…Just let it go man, he won't back down" Ryou said to Akira.

"Hah…fine, just behave…and Ryou, don't kill the suspect" Akira said to Souma and Ryou.

"Alright!" "No promise" Souma and Ryou said.

Akira twisted the handle of the interrogation door and opened it, inside was one of the suspect who didn't have to be sent toward hospital. He's a bald guy, wearing dark blue hoodie and jeans, his hand were cuffed and he looked down toward the floor. In front of him, there's Takumi who sat and didn't look all that happy while folding his arms. Takumi noticed the door being opened then looked toward it and found his three usual friends.

"Urgh, finally" Takumi said while frowning.

"Dude, why so grouchy?" Souma asked Takumi.

"…This bastard over here refused to even utter a single syllable of words, I'm out of options" Takumi said to Souma.

"No, you limited yourself" Ryou said as he closed the door.

"And what would you do?" Takumi asked with his eyes half closed.

"…Did we ask Marui to deactivate the camera before?" Ryou asked Akira.

"Yeah" Akira simply answered.

"Good, then this won't take long" Ryou said as he approached the suspect.

The suspect ears perked when he heard that the security camera on the interrogation room had been non-activated, he looked up and he found Ryou staring back at him with this feral grin on his usually composed face alongside eyes that would promise pain. Souma got behind the suspect as he grabbed his shoulder and forced the suspect to remain on seated, Takumi nodded his head at this scene, he knew where this was going.

"Don't make this hard for yourself alright bud?" Souma said from behind.

"You will tell us exactly what we want, and maybe you'll get out of this with your face intact…am I clear?" Akira asked the suspect.

The suspect remain quiet and even daringly stared at Ryou who looked at Souma and Akira, both of them shrugged as Souma held the suspect even tighter than before. Ryou sighed, he reached for something on his pants pocket and grabbed a brass knuckle. He wasted no time in putting it on before they heard Senzaemon's voice.

"Hold on, what are the four of you thinking?" A voice came from the room intercom.

"Getting info? This guy won't talk, we have to be extra persuasive with this one" Takumi said.

"Hah, this isn't how police should work…but then again you four were something else…Off the record then" Senzaemon said.

"Off the record it is. Hey shit bag, say goodbye to your teeth!" Ryou said as he swung his fist.

* * *

**Real world problems did hindered the progress, but I finally got the second chapter for this story out as requested. Thank you for following, favorite and reviewing this story, see you next time!**

**\- Dasmara**


End file.
